A Little Insanity Never Hurt Anyone!
by Nyx-Pyrokitty
Summary: A spinoff of HPCF, this is actually written by Ame. I fell in love with the idea, so now I'm forcing her to continue it. It takes place in 5th year. Rating is for crude language and just plain nasty talk.


A Little Insanity Never Hurt Anyone!

By: Rain Tsukino

Hello everyone! This is a spin off of Nyx's HPCF. It's bad to spin off a friend's fanfiction, but she is very interested in my story line so P! I don't own any characters except Ame and maybe Terell. This is in Ame's POV. It will eventually go to other characters, but it's stuck here for now. Most of the OCs from Nyx's story won't show up, just Nyx and Ame, amongst others that I come up with (like Terell).

Everything was fine till I met Terell Fireldake Ness. We were 5th years at Hogwarts, and he was in Gryffindor while I was in Slytherin. He always got on my nerves, more than Weasel or Pothead ever did.

Care of Magical Creatures

Hagrid was going on about some animal, right now I was looking at Nyx Narcissa Malfoy with mischievousness. She giggled and nodded towards Weasel's hair which was permanently pink. Probably one of the best pranks Nyx has pulled so far.

Nyx is the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and sister to Draco Malfoy. Though it didn't really look like it. She got it from some weird gene in the family. She looked more like she belonged in the Potter household because of her green eyes and dark hair. She kept her hair back in a braid for the most part and she always wore black. She was the female Duo Maxwell to put it in anime terms.

I, on the other hand, had green hair pulled into a pony tail and silvered eyes. I rarely changed the hair color unless it was for a costume. I was short though, 5 feet to be exact. Not normal for a 16 year old. Often it gets irritating to have to look up to others just to talk to them.

"Tell her to reverse it." A voice stated.

I turned and glared at Terell. "Why the hell should I? I'm not her keeper, and you should know enough to change it back."

Terell was always telling me to do things. We weren't even in the same house and he acted more uptight than Percy Weasley ever could. He was tall and tan. Often his blue eyes would be cold towards me or filled with a fire of hate. I'll admit he's cute, but only because of the way his bark colored hair sets on head.

"Munchkin of a brat!"

"Arrogant Asshole!"

"Ugly Serpent!"

"Spooty old lion with only gums!"

"Hey! Ness, Blade! Shut up!" Draco ordered.

Nyx giggled and shook her head.

"Why should I listen to you?!" Terell demanded.

I smirked and poked him.

"He's a prefect." I gloated.

"Bitch." Terell muttered.

"You're just sore that you have no dick." I hissed.

Then Pansy "I'm so fucking great" Parkinson walked up and grinned.

"Having fun with your new boy toy? I'm sure Draco is upset, but I'll console him." She gloated.

Terell backed off when he saw the green flames flaring up from the ground around me; this is all mentally of course. I held back much of my anger.

"1) Draco and I aren't dating, we're just friends. 2) You don't have permission to call him Draco; you must address him as Malfoy. 3) You have got to be a man to have the balls to say what you said just now." I stated.

"I think you're the man here." Pansy replied.

My fist collided with her face and she was on the ground, she got up and attempted to pull my hair, but I caught her hand and kneed her in the gut. The group around us stared in shock and Terell rolled his eyes. How Hagrid was oblivious to this is still completely beyond me.

"Don't fuck with me." I muttered.

Pothead came to put Terell in check and glared at me.

"Malfoy, you better learn to control your lackeys." He stated.

"Don't kill him." Nyx whispered.

In Draco's Bed Chambers

Draco being the Slytherin prefect, he was given his own room apart from the others. It was decked out in green and sliver to show the pride of Slytherin.

I was sitting in an arm chair while Nyx was on the floor and Draco was on his bed.

"We need to get revenge on Gryffindor." Draco stated.

"We need to kill Parkinson." I muttered.

"I think we could get Potter to our side. He seems bored from his potential not being met." Nyx thought aloud.

I giggled. "He does. He also seems to be tired of Weasel."

Draco nodded. "Alright. Go for it Nyx. Also, I believe Mr. Ness could use a taste of betrayal." He stated.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes, I think that you two have good chemistry. Go play with him." Draco commented.

"Draco!" I growled.

"Ame...you better do it. You know Severus won't do anything." He threatened.

I pouted. "You better kill Pansy the open Pussy for this." I mumbled.

"Of course I will." He replied.

Nyx was too busy planning out how to get her beloved Potter to our side. Draco walked out and I followed. I had a boy to find.

TBC...

This was more to see the reaction from readers and Nyx gets more than I do.


End file.
